


Draw Me

by Birdish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Girlfriend, Canonical Alternate Universe, Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Fluff, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, They're just cutie pies ok, namishi, namixi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdish/pseuds/Birdish
Summary: Naminé signs up for a nude drawing class to expand her horizons, but nothing could have prepared her for who the model is.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Draw Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a class once a week from 7PM-10PM. Picture this, class is dismissed, it's the middle of the night, I'm walking back to my car alone and I go through the art building. I'm looking all over the place because I'm high-key on alert, and upon spinning my head 180 degrees, I see dozens of nude charcoal sketches just plastered all over the wall.  
> Tell me why when I saw this I was like: "hey this could be a cool fic"

Naminé had never drawn a nude person before, hadn't even seen someone naked in person, yet she'd jumped at the opportunity to.

_ It’s a good way to grow as an artist, work on your anatomy. _

That’s what she told herself at least.

This wasn't her first rodeo anyway. She'd tried last semester....but lasted only about fifteen minutes. She'd rushed from the classroom, face red, and ripe with embarrassment. The model had been completely nude, his posture relaxed, his…She’d drawn a leg before she couldn’t take it anymore, excusing herself, apologizing, quickly and frantically, as she left the room.

She’d tried, that’s all that mattered. But...still...there was a yearning, a need to be able to just do it that pushed her to sign up for the class again, and her nerves, just as they were back then, were thumping wildly in her chest. The door opened and she stiffened, looking up from her sketchbook as the new model walked into the room, clad in skin-tone underwear. Her surprise was only second to her thankfulness. 

_ Oh. _ She couldn’t help but smile.  _ It was her _ .

“Xion....” the professor walked forward, whispered something to the model. Naminé nibbled at her lip, looking back to her blank page.

“Naked?”

More whisperings.

“I’m not comfortable being naked.”

The whisperings became more rushed, and the class looked on. 

“I’m sorry but I'm not comfortable with that. When Demyx said you needed a model he told me: "You just have to look naked" not BE naked.”

"I'm ok with sketching her like this." Naminé's voice rose above the whispering, and the professor looked to her. Her classmates joined in, some reluctant murmurs, other voices louder and more deliberate in agreed unison. Xion's gaze found Naminé, and after a moment of shock, the blonde gave her a small nod, an affirmed “don’t worry, do whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

I’m more comfortable with this too.

And Xion smiled, posed despite the professor’s insistence to stop, and said, with dramatics: “Now please everyone, draw me.”

* * *

"Hey!"

Naminé turned, her sketchbook in one hand, car keys in another, and felt a rush of warmth as the model from class ran towards her. It felt weird to see her clothed after sketching her bare for so long. _OhgoshwhatamIthinking,_ Naminé's heart began to race.

"Hello."

The girl slowed, smiling, her hands clasped comfortably in front of her. There was something delicate about her movements, a softness to the surety.

"You're Riku's friend, right?"

Namine nodded slowly, one hand, nervously, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Remember that beach trip last year?" the slow nod continued. 

_Ah. Yes_. Naminé remembered looking to the shore and thinking of all the ways she could draw the sparkling water. Both Riku and her were different that day, lost in their own thoughts and ideas. Riku was mourning Sora, it _was_ a get-together to commemorate his relocation to Shibuya after all, and Kairi and Riku were handling it in their own ways, one spending all their time with Sora while the other kept their distance.

Naminé, likewise, just felt the urgings of loneliness. Apart of her wanted to engage with the others, but then, that small voice inside would murmur: “They don’t know you….” and she’d retreat to the surf, the sounds of laughter enough to satiate the yearning for companionship.

"Wow, look at this shell!" Naminé perked at the voice, one she couldn’t quite place, and before she could turn to see who it was, they were already by her side, lowering themselves to the sand as they pointed to something by her feet.

The shell was pink and faded into a smooth, ocean-bleached white. It barely stuck out from the sand, still hidden, waiting to be found. _Just like me_.

The thought came quickly, before Naminé could even acknowledge the person, and the girl, stooped, began to dig by her feet.

"Oh," Naminé sunk to the sand as though compelled, watched as Xion freed it from its sandy prison. "What pretty colors."

Xion held the shell to her ear, a satisfied, pleasant smile crossing her face. Her expression held a gentle friendliness, a safety in the kind smile, and when she offered the shell, softly saying: "Listen to this,” Naminé leaned forward without apprehension.

The sound of the ocean, though it was right by her, sounded crisper, more refined, when it came from the shell. 

They smiled to one another then, as though sharing a secret, and though the interaction, the bonding over shells, had ended, neither moved. They looked out to the sea, and the conversation came light, and pleasant, a few words here and there, and Naminé's usual shyness, in the summer heat, melted away. 

"Yes, the sea-shell, I wish I’d taken it, the colors were so pretty.”

"Yea," Xion continued to smile. “I think we parked by one another; can I walk with you?”

The young woman before her radiated a delicate power, overwhelming confidence rolled from her every movement. Even just a small flick of the hair sent a wave of self-assurance, and with a smile, any thoughts of arrogance seemed to dash away. In her presence, Naminé felt safe, protected, stronger.

“Yes of course,” what else could she say…would Xion think she was boring….was she boring? “Um…I don’t mind.”

Xion nodded, and they walked, the night cool and calm around them. Most of the cars in the parking lot were already gone, most classes ending long before the nine PM let out of the modeling course.

The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable per say, Xion seemed fine with it, her mood not dampened by the lack of conversation. Naminé, meanwhile, found it hard to breathe.

_Should she compliment her clothing? Her hair?_

_Bring up how she enjoyed the day at the beach? How thankful she was that Xion had acknowledged her?_

The picture.

“Would you like to see the sketch I did of you?”

Naminé wasn’t expecting the faint blush that skittered across Xion’s nose, didn’t expect the stuttered: “A-a sketch? Of me? When did you do that?”

“During class.”

“Oh, right,” Xion fiddled with her hoodie string. “Yes please.”

Slowly, Naminé showed her the sketch, her fingers, still slightly blackened from the charcoal, left black smudges on the white pages. That was going to irritate her later, but in the moment, all she cared about was Xion’s reaction. She flipped to the right page, held the book out to Xion, and watched the young woman’s eyes widen as she gave a low gasp. Naminé's heart skipped a beat, and Xion stopped walking, her eyes never leaving the page. Naminé held her breath.

"I look amazing! Is this how you think I look?" 

"This is how you look." Naminé could feel the heat creeping from her ears, and she thanked the night’s darkness for shielding her.

"C-can I keep it?"

"Of course." _Wait, stop_. “No, actually, I’m sorry, you can’t.”

Xion stilled, her sudden nervousness, her joy, melting away. There was confusion in her gaze, and her hands, as she handed the sketchbook back, began to tremble and were put in her pockets.

“Oh, ok, that’s…ok.”

“No I mean, I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous. I meant not right now at least, the professor still has to grade it.”

Xion regained her composure, pulled her hand through her hair.

“Oh right.”

They crossed the empty parking lot, their hair and skin bathed orange by the streetlights. Naminé took a deep breath, stilled the pounding of her heart as she tried to let the cool night air calm her.

“....Well, goodnight then.”

They _had_ parked by one another, two small cars, one black and one white, parked directly underneath a streetlight.

Riku had told her to do that to be safe.

Maybe Roxas and Axel had told Xion to do the same thing.

“Goodnight.”

They climbed into their cars, started the engines, and sat, not driving into the distance, not moving away from one another.

Naminé glanced, ever so cautiously, to the other girl, found her movements mimicked, her own shyness reflected back at her. Xion rolled down her window, and Naminé did the same, both looking to one another bashfully, not knowing what to say but wanting to speak all the same.

"I only signed up to do the modeling because I knew you'd be there."

“Oh?”

A nod, soft and sweet, and Xion gave another chuckle.

“The professor said I can’t come back and model though. He said it’s fine if I’m uncomfortable being nude but....”

“I’d be happy to draw you again, Xion. We don’t need the class to meet up.”

The comment illuminated both their faces a light shade of pink, and Naminé, with a shy realization, gave another quiet response.

“Not naked or anything though.”

Xion nodded quickly. “Of course, yes, please, draw me.”

Naminé went to roll up her window and paused. _Say it_. “I really appreciated our conversation that day at the beach.”

"I knew you hadn't forgotten me. Out of everybody you've got the best memory."

Naminé smiled and fiddled with her hair.

“You’re hard to forget Xion.”

"You too."

They shared a smile, and with it, seemed to secure a connection. Naminé, looking to the person before her, knew that drawing her would be something she'd never tire of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all you Namixi fans on Twitter, I see ya'll!


End file.
